


Advanced Team Building

by Lavavulture



Series: One, Two, Three [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavavulture/pseuds/Lavavulture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian, Iron Bull, and Cole are starting to fall into a comfortable routine and then feelings happen, right on schedule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> This happens before [Extra Credit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5554787) and may, unless I get inspired and make a liar out of myself, be the end to this series.

“You look…interesting,” Dorian said and then pressed his lips together as tightly as he could because it would be cruel to laugh at Cole, even if he did look like someone—in this case, Cadash—had taken a barrel, sewn a fluffy jacket around it, and forced him into it. 

Cole tried to lower his puffy clothed arms down and huffed out in surprise when they wouldn’t touch his sides. His eyes were big under his hat (and Dorian had to press his lips together even tighter when he saw that Cadash had sewn the giant scarf Cole was wearing to the back of his hat).

“Cadash said that I’ll grow into it,” Cole said and sounded distressed. “Dorian, how big will I grow?”

“I believe that the Inquisitor may have been a little enthused when you ate her stew,” Dorian said. That was a bit of an understatement. Cadash had been so delighted at the prospect of Cole eating like a real boy that she’d made enough extra for the entire Skyhold army, despite the fact that it was just her, Dorian, Cole, and Iron Bull out in the Emprise du Lion. Iron Bull was probably still passed out in front of the fire from the fifth helping he’d had. 

“Why don’t you get out of that arresting outfit and let me read another chapter of Varric’s book?” Dorian would never describe himself as a fan of Varric Tethras but Cole certainly was and there was something singularly heartwarming about watching his pale face flush with excitement when he listened to the newest volume. 

“All right,” Cole said and he smiled that small, barely perceptible smile he had that made Dorian want to give him everything he wanted, preferably gold-plated. It would have been genius if it wasn’t completely genuine. Which Dorian thought was truly diabolical.

Dorian settled back against a soft collection of pillows and furs. He slid his finger into the book where they’d left off the other night. “Now, I believe that the Guard Captain was fighting her rising passion when last we left her and the handsome nobleman.”

“Dorian?” Cole sounded distressed. Dorian lifted his eyes and had to purse his lips even more firmly together when he saw how the spirit had gotten trapped within the folds and buckles of his armor. Cole wriggled his fingers at Dorian beseechingly, his hands caught up around his chest. “I don’t think that these clothes want me to leave them.”

“Evidently.” Dorian snapped the book shut and pulled a knife out of his boot. He knelt down beside the struggling Cole. “Never fear. I won’t let you be bested by cheap fabric. Hold still.”

“Oh, but Cadash made it,” Cole said, clearly torn between his desire to please the Inquisitor and his wish to be able to move his arms again.

“And she’ll be thrilled to make it again. Young men are always ruining their clothes.” Dorian slid his knife through the belts and buckles holding the ridiculous garment together. He tried to be very careful but Cole moved unexpectedly under the tip of the knife. “ _Fasta vass_! You were supposed to hold still. Is it deep?”

Dorian pushed away the loose folds of the coat and tunic in order to examine the wound on Cole’s upper chest. It looked shallow but a light bubble of blood was already rising up and slipping down the pale planes of Cole’s stomach. Dorian swore again, reaching down into his pocket to retrieve a silken handkerchief. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Cole said. His voice sounded distant and vague and caused Dorian to glance up in worry. The look on Cole’s face made his worry float away immediately. Cole didn’t look hurt. Cole looked…

Suddenly they were kissing before Dorian could really process what was happening. He wasn’t sure if he had kissed Cole or if Cole had kissed him but in moments they were pressed down into the soft fur on the tent floor.

Dorian impatiently shoved away the ruined scraps of Cole’s clothes, accidentally brushing against the light cut on his chest. He mumbled an apology against his lips but Cole only moaned in response, light and breathy, his lean hips pushing up against Dorian. 

“Masochist,” Dorian murmured heatedly. He’d watched Cole and Iron Bull’s bizarrely violent interactions with distant appreciation over the past few months but he’d thought that it was just something for them, a way for them to unleash their primal sides. He enjoyed a bit of pain with his pleasure, as anyone would who received it under Bull’s hand, but he hadn’t really understood the appeal from the other side until this moment. Dorian slid his hand up the firm muscles of Cole’s stomach to press against the light cut. He let a tendril of ice magic snake its way over the torn skin.

“Dorian!” Cole bucked helplessly under him and Dorian kissed him again, more firmly than before. He let the icy sting travel down the long length of Cole’s body and Cole actually keened, twisting and moaning.

Dorian realized that he still had the knife in his hand and he rose up, tearing his mouth away from Cole’s with reluctance. He slipped the point of the knife along Cole’s collarbone, heating the metal enough to almost burn. Cole shook under the blade, his eyes locked with Dorian’s.

“Stay very still,” Dorian commanded. He trailed the knife down, down his chest, down his flat stomach to the edge of his leathers. He considered it, long enough for Cole to close his eyes and tremble under the blade. “Later perhaps. When you’ve earned it.”

“Please,” Cole whispered, so soft, and the way that he begged also made Dorian want to give him everything.

“No, not tonight.” Dorian tossed the knife away. He tugged roughly at Cole’s leather trousers. “I’m too impatient to wait any longer for you.”

If Cole was disappointed that Dorian hadn’t slid a hot knife down across his most sensitive parts, his disappointment quickly turned to delight when Dorian pushed into him with little preamble. Dorian liked to ride Cole’s long, lovely cock as often as he could but he also had a marked preference for how eagerly he took a cock, for how wanton and desperate he became when he was being fucked.

“Dorian, more,” Cole whined as Dorian thrust into him. Dorian’s fingers turned as white as the skin on Cole’s thighs as he gripped him and pushed harder inside. Dorian pressed his legs up as he leaned down for a kiss.

“You two are always starting without me,” Iron Bull said from the entrance of the tent.

 

Iron Bull didn’t know if there was anything better in the world than a full stomach of good food while he sat next to a roaring fire. 

Well, obviously one thing was better. Actually make that two things in his case. Iron Bull almost squirmed in satisfaction in front of the warm blaze at the thought.

He’d had his reservations about inviting Cole into his and Dorian’s bed. The kid was a lot of things, unworldly, invasive, dangerous, but he was also vulnerable and trusting and big-hearted. Having him as a bed partner was a responsibility he really didn’t think that Dorian would understand. 

However things seemed to be going pretty well. Cole was a fast learner and he’d slotted into place between them like he’d been made for it. For Iron Bull he was a wild, scrappy demon constantly needing to be put in his place but he was also attentive and sweet. For Dorian he was devoted and obedient, a worshipful spirit who hung on every word that came from that honeyed mouth. Honestly Iron Bull wasn’t sure he’d be that happy if Cole found his own single lover and abandoned their lessons. It was a possessive, _bas_ thought but Iron Bull knew Dorian would share it if it occurred to him.

But that was a problem for another day. Iron Bull stood up and smiled fondly at a snoring Cadash as he left the fire. She would wake up in the morning and angrily tell them all about the dreams she’d had the night before, in the same appalled tones an Orelesian noblewoman would use to describe Sera to her friends. She’s once ranted at him for over an hour about a dream she’d had about running through a field as she hammered away at a broadsword.

“Dwarves don’t dream,” she’d said in disgusted tones as she’d smashed her hammer down hard on the metal. “It’s not natural.”

“Glowing Fade hands are totally natural though, Boss?” Iron Bull had asked and Cadash had thrown a dirty rag at him.

Still chuckling at the memory Iron Bull raised the flap to their oversized sleeping tent. Dorian had claimed the biggest and best for the three of them—no surprises there—and it had taken him a matter of hours to fit it with everything soft and comfortable he could find in the camp. Dorian wasn’t quiet about the fact that he hated being away from civilization for so long.

As soon as Iron Bull entered the tent he was accosted by a familiar and slightly aggravating sight. Iron Bull let the flap fall heavily back to the ground and crossed his arms.

“You two are always starting without me,” Iron Bull complained as he watched Dorian and Cole move together on the soft furred floor, long pale limbs winding around golden, sweat-shined skin. 

It was a captivating sight despite his complaint. Cole slid his hands up into the fur above his head, grasping at the soft strands and moaning as Dorian carelessly folded his body in order to move deeper, faster. Dorian took a moment to roll his eyes at Iron Bull before leaning over to kiss Cole again. It was wet and messy and it made Iron Bull’s already intrigued cock stand even more at attention.

“Stop,” Iron Bull said casually, but there was steel in his voice. He’d warned them about playing without him when he was around. Cole was insatiable and Dorian hated to resist temptation. He’d walked in on them far too many times, sated and satisfied when he wanted them aching and desperate.

Dorian groaned in frustration, pulling his mouth away from Cole. “You must be joking.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Cole protested. There was the barest hint of a cajoling whine coloring his words, which was definitely something he’d learned from Dorian. Such a bad influence. It made Iron Bull even hotter to hear it. “I want more.”

“Well said,” Dorian murmured, rolling his hips. Cole eagerly wrapped his arms around Dorian’s shoulders and pushed back against him. His head fell back against the floor and he moaned.

Iron Bull let his heavy belt drop to the ground and then sent his trousers after it. He stroked his thickening cock for a moment, allowing their disobedience until he was hard and full in his hand. Then he walked behind Dorian and put his palm heavy around the back of his neck. “I said stop, _kadan_.”

“Damn,” Dorian spit out but actually did still his hips. He gripped Cole’s legs hard and leaned his pretty head forward. It was a frustrated gesture but it looked submissive and arousing from where Iron Bull was standing. Iron Bull felt a familiar satisfaction rising in him at Dorian’s compliance.

“No,” Cole whimpered softly, eyes wide at the look on Iron Bull’s face. “More.”

“You’re always so greedy, Kid.” Iron Bull thumbed the back of Dorian’s neck. He let his lips curl into a contemplative smirk. “Maybe it’s time to test how much you really want to take.”

“You can’t mean,” Dorian began and then shuddered hard just at the thought. Cole’s wide eyes whipped from Iron Bull to Dorian like a fascinated bird. 

“Oh, yes,” Cole said, awareness dawning on his face. He squirmed in Dorian’s hands as though trying to spread himself wider. “Yes, yes, that. Please. Both until we break.”

“Bull, you’re too…” And Dorian trailed off but they all heard what he was going to say anyway. 

_Too big for that._

“Cole can take it,” Iron Bull said. He made it a challenge even though he knew Cole only heard it as a promise. He slid his hand down Dorian’s chest. “We’ll go nice and slow.”

Dorian moaned. “I don’t know if I can take it.”

“Yes, Dorian,” Cole said gently, leaning up at what should have been an uncomfortable angle to wrap comforting arms around him. “It’ll be good.”

 

It hurt when Dorian pulled away, leaving an ache in his body but a deeper one further inside him where he kept all of the feelings he had for Dorian and Iron Bull. Dorian had kissed him several more times as he’d pulled out of him and then even more when they’d wrapped around one another on the fur floor. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Dorian gasped out between heated, lingering kisses. “Maker, you feel so good like this.”

And Cole nodded in agreement because he always felt so good when he was with the two of them. They made him feel like every weighted moment he spent as a person was easy and right, like it was what was always meant to be and not just a casual decision the Inquisitor made because she trusted Varric more than Solas.

There was a crashing noise in front of them and Dorian looked up to see what Iron Bull was doing. This brought the long, fine lines of his neck to Cole’s attention and Cole pressed his mouth to the point where he could feel Dorian’s heartbeat catching under his lips and tongue.

“Bull,” Dorian began in a scolding voice but then hummed a distracted sigh as Cole continued to kiss his neck. “Bull, I wanted to keep that desk.”

“We need the elevation,” Iron Bull said and neatly covered up the flat surface of the broken desk with more furs and pillows. “We should have taken one of those nice, big beds out of that ghost house instead of all this weird furniture.” 

“It’s not weird, it’s expensive,” Dorian grumbled but Cole couldn’t feel anything other than heated anticipation in him. Cole wanted to kiss him again and snaked his hands around the back of his hand, threading his fingers through Dorian’s soft hair. He pulled his head down and Dorian went eagerly, tongue winding back with his like he’d never left. Dorian loved kissing and could just do that for hours. Cole was less enthused by just kissing since the way that Dorian did it make the heat in his stomach flare so hot that he thought it might burn him alive but he loved the bright happiness it brought him. Dorian was clever and kind and should always be happy.

“I’ll get you a new desk. I’ll even try to get you a haunted desk. Kid can help me look.” And Iron Bull winked at Cole, one slow slide down with his only eye. He knew that it looked foolish and it was a part of why he did it in soft moments, to distract away from everything that was death in him. Iron Bull crooked his finger at him. “Come here.”

Cole rose like Iron Bull’s words were a compulsion, which is how it felt most of the time. Sometimes he would test his resistance to Iron Bull’s commands, telling him no when he wanted to say yes and fighting back when he wanted to sink into the heavy support of Iron Bull’s arms. He tested it because he wanted to know that Iron Bull could push past his resistance and pull him into the part of his mind that he couldn’t reach on his own, a part that longed to obey so long as the one giving the orders was strong enough to give them to him. He was a deadly creature but Iron Bull could control him. 

“We must be careful,” Dorian said as Cole went to Iron Bull. There was that heady anticipation in him again. Dorian wanted this so much despite his reservations. Cole didn’t think it was possible that Dorian could want it more than him though. He wanted so little and the two of them gave him so much but this seemed like exactly what he’d been longing for all this time. More. 

“We’ll be careful,” Iron Bull promised. No teasing, no smirk. The time for that was over. Iron Bull sat on the desk surface and pointed to his lap. “You know what to do.”

Cole nodded and almost tripped over the pillows on the floor in his eagerness. Iron Bull caught up his arms and pulled him up onto his lap, ignoring the sounds of Dorian pleasuring himself as he watched. There was a moment—always brief and breathtaking—when the thick head of Iron Bull’s cock didn’t seem like it was going to fit inside him, despite how much he wanted it. Cole had heard the soldiers talk about Iron Bull and his monstrous Qunari cock derisively in the past but there was nothing monstrous about it. It simply filled every place in him it could. He loved Dorian’s curved cock and the way that he knew exactly how good it felt when someone used one the right way but Iron Bull’s cock pushed away every thought in his head save how full he felt with it.

“Mmmm, that’s good,” Iron Bull said, voice steady and unaffected. Cole collapsed to soft gasps against his broad chest as Iron Bull moved his hips a few experimental times. Iron Bull caught up Cole’s hair in his fist and kissed him, thorough and fierce. Cole whimpered against his mouth. He wanted to so much and he already felt like he was going to fly apart. Iron Bull ran his hand down Cole’s back to finally slip his finger against his stretched hole. “You’re going to stay nice and relaxed for me so Dorian can slide right up here.”

“Bull,” Dorian said in a tortured moan. Cole didn’t have to look back to know that Dorian had his cock gripped tight in one hand, stroking as slowly as he could stand it while he fingered himself. Cole closed his eyes.

“Next time,” Cole promised and he felt Dorian’s shocked jolt slip through him. Cole lifted his lips to Iron Bull’s ear, whispering because he was trying not speak people’s secrets anymore but this was important, “He wanted more too but he never knew the words to ask. One was already the wrong word.” 

Iron Bull nodded in understanding and murmured back, “Then we’ll just have to take care of that for him.”

“Yes,” Cole said, always eager for the promise of next time. He never wanted these lessons to stop. How could they when each time he learned fresh and new how much he cared for both of them? Cole reached behind him, blind because Iron Bull was moving in him again and it blacked out every feeling except the ones that came from him. “Dorian, please?”

 

“Yes,” Dorian breathed out, so aroused he thought he might just die before he could do anything else. Despite his reputation he wasn’t so decadent that he’d thought that he could be comfortable seeing his lover with someone else but watching Iron Bull fuck Cole only left him proud and eager. That was his big, brutish man twisting Cole into pleasurable knots. He knew exactly how pleasurable. And there was no one who deserved to feel it more than Cole, a sweet spirit who had taken a dying boy’s burdens with no hesitation or care for himself. He deserved all the pleasure that Dorian could imagine and he could imagine quite a bit.

Iron Bull slid both of his arms around Cole’s shoulders, supportive against his upper and lower back. He slowly began pulling him down with him until Iron Bull’s broad shoulders were hanging off the desk on both sides. He carefully slid their legs apart, not enough to strain but enough to make room for Dorian to fit against them.

Dorian stumbled to his feet. He felt like a trembling virgin, which was ridiculous because even when he had been one, he’d been as graceful and arrogant as his family line demanded. He’d felt like he’d owed it to the all the many generations of Pavus magisters to lose his virginity with vigor, even if it had been in a way that would have made them spin in their extravagant graves. Iron Bull made him feel safe and hungry for pleasures he’d been told to deny himself but Cole made him feel uncertain, tender and honest and achingly grateful to have been able to let him experience this.

He ran his hand down Cole’s long back, tangling his hands with Iron Bull’s and pulling away. Then he was there and it did seem impossible, seemed obscene to try to fill his straining body with anything more than Bull’s huge cock but Cole pushed back so eagerly when he pressed against him that it felt natural. 

“Slowly,” Iron Bull rumbled. His eye was half-closed and focused on Dorian but the comment was unnecessary. He didn’t think it would be possible to move quickly against that tight heat, the throbbing of Bull’s heavy cock leading him deeper inside.

“Oh!” Cole’s back would have curved in surprise but Iron Bull kept him firmly planted to his chest. He stroked his back soothingly and Dorian whimpered as he pushed forward. Finally he was as far as he could go, so far and so tight that he felt exhausted already. He hung his head low and caressed Cole’s hips with shaking fingers.

“How does it feel?” Dorian asked. It should have sounded comforting, cautious, but Dorian knew he was curious for his own sake and it bore out in his eager voice. Dorian looked down to where they were all joined and moaned, hips jerking without his permission. “How does—Maker, look at that—does it hurt?”

“Yes,” Cole murmured, dreamy. Dorian almost pulled out in alarm but Cole let out a sigh of such open satisfaction that he stayed where he was. “It hurts because you’re not moving.”

“Oh. Well, we can’t have that, _amatus_ ,” Dorian said, not even hearing his own words as he began to make gentle movements, in and almost out, rubbing against Iron Bull’s cock in a way that was quickly undoing him. “I’ve never been a disappointment in bed.”

Iron Bull grunted, his eye curious on Dorian for a moment before he closed it and enjoyed his movements. In one of Varric’s terrible books, they might have made love for hours, testing all boundaries of human (and other) restraint until they all came together in a furious burst. However Dorian and Cole had already been painfully aroused before they’d found themselves in this situation and all told it was only a matter of minutes before Cole let out a startled cry, burying his face in Iron Bull’s chest as he came. Dorian was seconds behind, fingers clenching into Iron Bull’s hands from the force of his orgasm.

He pulled out carefully and almost wept for pleasure at sight of his seed slipping down around the thick bulge of Iron Bull’s cock. He collapsed gratefully to the ground, into his mass of pillows and furs. Moments later Cole joined him as Iron Bull pulled him up and off of him. Cole was only half-aware of what was happening as Dorian pulled him into his arms and watched with hooded, eager eyes as Iron Bull stood over them and stroked out his own release, splattering it against them. Dorian licked his lips around the fat, white drop that hit his face and he eagerly leaned over to lick away the mess on Cole’s dazed mouth, slipping his tongue inside to share the taste. Cole shook hard against him and clutched at his shoulders.

“Well, fuck,” Iron Bull said and fell silent for a moment, just looking at them. He reached down to wrap a thick blanket around Cole’s shivering shoulders, stroking his back. “That was fucking great.”

“You’re like a poet,” Dorian murmured and exchanged a smirk with Bull. Cole was still shaking against him and Dorian lifted up his head by his chin to examine his face. His eyes were far-away but they focused as much as they ever did on Dorian as he spoke to him, “How do you feel?”

“I love you,” Cole said softly, surprised. “That’s why it had to be this way. I love you both. I didn’t know that people could do that. I thought that they had to pick one.”

“Well,” Dorian started, stroking his hair, but words quickly failed him. “Cole.”

“One, two, three, what’s the difference?” Iron Bull curved his fingers under Cole’s chin and kissed him. “It’s all weird anyway.”

“Bull,” Dorian said, eyes lifting up to Iron Bull’s face. “What are you saying?”

“Same thing you said a few minutes ago. _Amatus_.” Iron Bull collapsed in-between them with a heaving grunt before pulling them into his arms. He kissed the side of Dorian’s head and then Cole’s and settled his shoulders into the furs. “I think I need another nap. You two wear me out. Shit.”

Cole reached out across the expanse of Iron Bull’s chest for Dorian’s hand. He curled his fingers around his and sighed happily.

“Cole,” Dorian began as Iron Bull started to snore like a baby dragon. Cole looked to him, the bright blue of his eyes shining at him like the sky. Dorian swallowed. “I think that I might—that is—it might not be wise to say this given my plans for when the Inquisition has ended but…”

Dorian trailed off as Cole continued to stroke his fingers, not expectant or impatient. Cole took what others gave him because anything was a new experience after forging his own flesh and bones from dreams and good intentions. And although many of the experiences people had given him were warped and twisted by their own pettiness and hate, Cole still expected nothing except the freedom to help others with no thought of reward. He was a good man.

“Good night, _amatus_ ,” Dorian said finally. He lifted Cole’s fingers to his lips and kissed the scars across his knuckles. “I hope you have the filthiest dreams tonight.”

“I know,” Cole said and smiled that small, barely perceptible smile he had that made Dorian want to give him everything he wanted. Preferably gold-plated.


End file.
